My Man
by Enide Dear
Summary: Someone or something is attacking Avalance memebers, and just as they are leaving the Valenwind home! How odd...


Title: My man  
>Author: Enide Dear<br>Pairing: Valenwind  
>Rating: uh….<p>

"Morning, beautiful." Vincent looked up and smiled as Cid kissed him.

"God morning, chief." He mumbled. "I made you tea."

"Aw, thanks." Cid poured himself a cup and then st down by the kitchen table. His phone buzzed and as he read the text, a thoughtful and a bit worried look grew on his face. Finally Vincent folded the paper and poked his husband with it.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Cid sipped his tea. "Just got a text from Cloud. Says he was attacked on the way home from us last night." Cid scratched his head. "I know he stayed pretty late, 'cause the Fenrir's carbonator had broken down and I had to help him fix it."

"Yes, I know." Vincent nodded. "It was pretty late when he left and you were quite worn out when you got to bed. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, whoever it was just messed him up a bit and dumped him in a thrash can. Huh. Says he thinks it was only one person, to."

"That is strange." Vincent fiddled with his coffee mug.

"It's not as if it's the first time either, is it? I mean, same thing happened ta Reeve last week when he was over so I could help him with Cait's stuck memory card." Cid put some jam on a piece of cheese and finger fed it to Vincent who daintily took it between his lips, smiling at the sweet little gesture. "Someone pushed him into a ditch."

"He was here almost all night," Vincent mumbled, slicing some bread and buttering it and giving it to Cid, getting another kiss in return. "Talking about his weird little robotics."

"Thanks, gorgeous. This is starting ta worry me. I mean, this is Rocket Town, not MIdgard. Ain't no reason ta be frightened walking or driving home here at nights. Or didn't used ta be." Cid frowned, eating his breakfast. "And last month someone jumped Reno, and that was in bright afternoon. Not even dark."

"He'd been here looking at the new ShinRa blueprints for helicopters with you since morning." Vincent nodded, getting up to get himself some more coffee. He smiled softly as he saw the appreciative way Cid followed his graceful motions. "I remember. They work you to hard, chief. You should be careful so people don't take advantage of you."

"That's no problem. I like ta help with stuff like that." Cid was still a bit agitated over the whole thing. "I mean, Reno was in a chopper when he was jumped! Whatever it was crashed both him and the chopper into a lake, so it must be able to fly." He grabbed Vincent's arm and pulled him down in his lap for a bit of a snuggle. "And before that it was Yuffie coming to visit and someone pickpocketed all her materia on her way home."

"That must have hurt her pride." If there was a trace of smugness in Vincent's voice, then Cid didn't pick it up.

"And Barret got his ass kicked before that, and Tifa and Rude and, hell everyone visiting us…."

"Not visiting," Vincent mumbled, cuddling in to the embrace. "Just the ones who overstay their welcome and try to take advantage of you."

"So someone *is* targeting our friends!" Cid petted Vincent's long hair, breathing in the soft scent and thinking hard. "Someone who can kick the crap out of the guy who beat up Sephiroth, someone who can fly, who can steal from a ninja's pocket - I mean, there ain't that many people around, is there?"

Vincent grew stiff, just a fraction. He turned around in the pilot's lap, meeting the concerned blue eyes with his big, sad, red ones.

"Chief…are you trying to tell me something?" He said softly, heart beating faster.

"Yeah." Cid drew him closer, into a hard embrace. "Ya be careful when yer out, alright? I know ya have demon powers and Turk skills and all, but I still worry."

Relieved, Vincent melted back in the embrace.

"I will chief, I will be careful."

"Good." Cid kissed him, letting it linger. "Now, I gotta prepare the workshop. Rufus is coming over with the new plans fer ShinRa's car fleet. Wanted ta go over it with me. Sorry love, but it could take all day." He gave an appolagetic wry smile. "I'll made it up ta ya."

"I know you will." Vincent forced a smile and waved his husband of. Cid was barely out the door before Chaos rose in the gunman's mind.

*So, he didn't get it this time either? You sure choose a mate with a big heart and a small brain, host. Good thing he's got other big parts of his body to.*

"He trusts me, that is all." Vincent muttered, ignoring the lewd demon. "He's too goodhearted for his own good. People need to learn not to take advantage of that."

*Of course they do.* The demon purred. *So ShinRa is coming over, is he?*

"So it seems." Vincent's eyes flared and looked out the window; it was going to be a fine summer day. If someone had to walk from a car to the house, it would be hot, dusty and frustrating journey. Especially if said person was wearing a suit. "Let's go shoot out his tires."


End file.
